


Wreath of Hellfire

by SincerelyBel



Series: A Bouquet Of Pink Carnations And Marigolds [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Female Allen Walker, Fire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pain, Trauma, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Why… why was this happening?Why couldn’t they hear her?Why couldn’t she touch anything?These questions burned in Allen’s mind as she flew through the halls, looking, hoping, praying that someone would answer her cries.





	

_ 'Can you hear me?'  _ The whisper reached Lenalee’s ears with the whistling kettle.

_ 'Can you hear me?'  _ She screamed. Her cry was lost in the howling wind that rattled the windows and chilled the living to their bones.

_ 'Can you hear me?'  _ She whispered desperately to a mournful Miranda, a tremor of fear in her throat. The woman didn't even blink.

_ 'Can you hear me running?'  _ She said, mostly to herself as she ran through the halls. 

_ 'I’m standing right here… Please… ANYONE! Listen to me!'  _ She screamed, wretched tears streaming down her cheeks. The world kept moving around her, no one noticing the despairing girl in their midst.

Why… why was this happening? 

Why couldn’t they hear her? 

Why couldn’t she touch anything?

These questions burned in Allen’s mind as she flew through the halls, looking, hoping,  _ praying  _ that someone would answer her cries. 

* * *

_ She woke up to the searing embrace of hell fire. The pain, the pain, oh god, the pain! Blistering heat surrounded her, smothering her breath, boiling her blood, and searing her flesh.  _

_ Vaguely in her pained-stupor, she registered one - no, two - things clamping down on her ankles, chilling her skin with blissful cold. Her own personal hell fire extinguished seconds later, allowing the wonderful cold to cover her skin.  _

_ Torturous moments passed by in the silence, the only sound that of the frost sizzling on her skin. It could have been mere seconds or days to her at this point. She was in so much pain, it all blurred together. She didn’t move, allowing her body to catch up to what was going on. _

_ Her senses now returned to her in full, she looked down to see what had created the cold covering her skin. She stilled when she saw the iron chains on her ankles.  _

_ It was like a dam had burst. Memories of fiery pain, screamed questions, and shadows flooded her mind’s eye, painting it a macabre scene of blood and hell fire. _

_ Being dragged into a bright room, and tied to a post.  _

_ Fire engulfing her, her mind buzzing in a wild panic, flames greedily consuming her form.  _

_ A wild green eye watching in despair, tears flooding it, was the last thing she saw before she was fully devoured by the gluttonous pyre. Then, blissful darkness. _

_ That’s right… she was dead, wasn’t she? _

* * *

_ 'Can you hear me running? Can you hear me calling you?'  _ She murmured tearfully to a deaf Lavi. Lavi lay on his bed, thrashing in the throes of a wicked nightmare. Allen stood over him, tears spilling from silver eyes. She couldn’t wake him up. She couldn’t comfort him. No longer could she run her fingers through his hair, as the bright red strands simply went through her. She couldn't peck his cheek or give him a hug. He wouldn't feel a thing, and neither would she.

“ALLEN!” He screamed, and shot up in bed, wild-eyed and frantic. When he shot up in bed, sweating and panting, Allen sat beside him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down her face.

_ 'I’m so sorry Lavi. I love you so much, Lavi. Now, forever, and always.' _

 


End file.
